dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Wildernesses
Overview Wildernesses are uncontrolled regions on the map. Each Wilderness you conquer and control increases your resource production rate. The higher the level of the Wilderness, the greater the increase to your resources. However, higher level plots will be more heavily defended by Anthropus. All Wilderness other than plains and swamps will give a % increase of your income once they are captured. The number of Wildernesses you can capture depends upon the level of your fortress. Once your army is large enough, it is advisable to only capture lakes and/or savannas, due to the increased consumption of a larger army. A level 1 Wilderness gives a 5% increase to its resource, and each level after increases by 5% per level, up to 50% for level a 10 Wilderness. Wildernesses can be abandoned at any time and any stationed troops will be returned. All lakes level 5 or higher have a chance to give you a Water Dragon Egg if you send your great dragon with your troops. Hills of level 7 or higher can give you a Stone Dragon Egg. Mountains of 7 or higher can give you a Fire Dragon Egg. Savannas of level 7 or higher can yield a wind dragon egg. Odds of obtaining the egg increase with higher level wildernesses Go for 9s and 10s. Once you have completed your Great Dragon Armor set, the same levels of these three types of wildernesses will also have a chance to drop the corresponding dragon armor pieces. There is also a small chance that lakes, hills, and mountains of level 7 or higher will drop fangtooth respirators, glowing mandrake, or volcanic runes for production of elite units in their respective outposts. The odds to find them are quite small compared to obtaining them from Anthropus camps, so they are not a stable and reliable source of them. Wilderness Defenses Translations Attack Guide Do not mix dragons and foot soldiers when attacking. Due to the way combat works in the world of Atlantis, the size of the battlefield is determined by the longest range attacking troops. Once the battleground size is determined, opposing forces then rush at each other to initiate attacks. Dragons move faster than foot soldiers, so will reach the enemy before the foot soldiers are in position to join in the fight. Because of this, unless the dragons are capable of destroying the enemy without the aid of the foot soldiers, they will die before your longbowmen or other foot soldiers have even gotten themselves into position to assist. Longbowmen please back the lbm selection in this, who edit this selection. Level 1: 60 LBM; Met 0; WC 1; Med 0 Level 2: 80 LBM; Met 0; WC 1; Med 0 Level 3: 150 LBM; Met 0; WC 1; Med 0 (proven) Level 4: 450 LBM; Met 1; WC 2; Med 0 Level 5: 700 LBM Met 3, WC 3, Med 3 Level 6: 900 LBM; Met 3; WC 2; Med 0 (proven) Level 7: 1,500 LBM; Met 3; WC 2; Med 0 (proven) ((1,100 LBM, Met 2, WC 3 does not work all lost!)) Level 8: 4500 LBM; Met 4; WC 5;Med 5 Level 9: 9,000 LBM or 7000(WC6 Met6 Med6)(I have wc7 met7 med7 and i get random losses on 7000, 8000 has given me no issues) Level 10: 30,500 LBM or 25,000 LBM(WC6 Met6 Med6) MET-METALLURGY MED-MEDICINE CALIBRATION Battle Dragons Please note that weapons calibration does not affect battle dragons, or swift strike dragons. Both types of dragons do not have any ranged attack, and therefor weapons calibration has no use. They do, however, rely on your Dragonry research level to cross the battlefield quickly to begin attacking sooner, resulting in less losses to ranged units while crossing the battlefield. Level 1: 1 BD (5med,5met,5dragon) Level 2: 5 BD (5med, 5met, 5dragon) Level 3: 12 BD (7med, 10met, 8dragon) Level 4: 150 BD (met8 med8 dra8) Level 5: 200 BD (met8 med8 dra8) Level 6: 5500 BD (met8 med7) or 850 BD (met8 med8 dra8) Level 7: 6500 BD (met4 med4 dra6) or 1100 BD (met8 med8 dra8) Level 8: 7300 BD (met8 med8 dra8) Level 9: 10500 BD (met8 med8) Level 10: 22000 BD (met9 med9 dra9) Fangtooths If you begin taking losses, then you need to increase your research levels. lvl1:2 fangs + 1 lbm lvl 2:4 fangs + 1lbm lvl 3:6 fangs + 1 lbm lvl 4:12 fangs + 1 lbm lvl 5:25 fangs + 1 lbm lvl 6:75 fangs + 1 lbm lvl 7:200 fangs + 1 lbm lvl 8:600 fangs + 1 lbm lvl 9:1200 fangs + 1 lbm lvl 10:2500 fangs + 1lbm rapid deployment lvl 8, met lvl 9, wc lvl 8, med lvl 7 Swift Strike Dragons Level 1: 10 SSD (1 Metallurgy, 1 Medicine, 2 Dragonry) Level 2: 20 SSD (2 Metallurgy, 2 Medicine, 2 Dragonry) Level 3: 150 SSD (3 Metallurgy, 3 Medicine, 3 Dragonry) Level 4: 600 SSD (4 Metallurgy, 3 Medicine, 3 Dragonry) Level 5: 1200 SSD (6 Metallurgy, 5 Medicine, 6 Dragonry) Level 6: 2500 SSD (6 Metallurgy, 5 Medicine, 6 Dragonry) Level 7: 3700 SSD (7 Metallurgy, 6 Medicine, 6 Dragonry) Level 8: 4600 SSD (7 Metallurgy, 6 Medicine, 6 Dragonry) Level 9: 12000 SSD* (8 Metallurgy, 7 Medicine, 7 Dragonry) 11000 (8 Metallurgy, 8 Medicine, 8 Dragonry) Level 10: 22000 SSD* (9 Metallurgy, 8 Medicine, 8 Dragonry) Due to troops types present, level 9 and 10 always have a chance at some troop loss with only SSD. Higher numbers of SSD greatly reduce losses. Troop Table Do NOT post 'yes' or 'no' in the confirmation boxes. If the information is incorrect, fix it. If you can confirm it, post evidence. IF YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW TO TYPE IN ENGLISH, DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE. Do NOT mark it as confirmed without visual proof. ''' As keeping this table neat appears to be more complex than originally thought, it is requested that anyone wishing to add data simply post a screenshot under '''Troop Requirements Confirmation Screen Captures along with all relevant research levels. Required research levels are Metalurgy and Medicine for all troops, then Weapons Calibration for ranged troops and Dragonry for dragons. (Can we get people to test the minimum troop limits for each level Wilderness?) Be sure to notate missing data as a priority. We're striving to get the absolute minimums first, then we can build from there. Thank you!) Can people please stop posting their WC Lvls with attacks of Dragons? Weapon Calibration has no bearing whatsoever on the performance of non-ranged troops like Battle Dragons and Swift Strike Dragons. * Please confirm data. Post confirmation screenshots under Confirmation Screen Captures. (Deletion of Coordinates, City name, User name, General name and picture is permitted and encouraged!) Also please be responsible since there are many players at many age groups use appropriate language It would be great if when a combination is confirmed that the date of the confirmation was also indicated. Images of Anthropus cannibals.jpg|Cannibals stench.jpg|Stench she devils.jpg|She Devils clubbers.jpg|Clubbers hurlers.jpg|Hurlers shredders.jpg|Shredders chieftan.jpg|Chieftan bloods.jpg|Bloods ragers.jpg|Ragers informe.png|WC 2 / Metalurgia 2 - wild 4 (160 Arqueros) ScreenHunter_04 Jul. 10 05.33.gif|Level 7 ant camp|link=Level 7 ant camp fangteeth vs level 10 wilderness.png|not perfect, but REALLY close! Will repost if I figure it out before anyone else. conf.jpg|Level 8 Hills, WC 7, 2600 LBM & 500 AT lvl9 hill.jpg|lvl 9 hill victory 5500 lbm lvl 8 Weapons cal. 8 medicine and 8 metallurgy proof.jpg|Level 3 Mountain DOA 2.jpg|Confirmation of attack at wilderness level 7 with 3200 SSD (WC Lv.7) (MET. Lv.5) (DRGN. Lv.8) (MED. Lv.7) Lake Lvl 5.JPG|Lake Lvl 5, 500 LBM, 100 Mino (WC4, Met5, Med5) Troop Requirements Confirmation Screen Captures Delete Identifying Information ''Before ''Posting! Just to be safe.png|WC 9, med 8, Met 9 and dragonry 8 doa2.jpg|metalurgy 6 medicine 5 dragonry 8 attack lvl 5 wilderness doa3.jpg|metalurgy 6 medicine 5 dragonry 8 attackin level 6 wilderness doa4.jpg|metalurgy 6 medicine 5 dragonry 8 attackin level 7 wilderness doa5.jpg|metalurgy 6 medicine 5 dragonry 8 attackin level 8 wilderness doa6.jpg|metalurgy 6 medicine 5 dragonry 8 attackin level 9 wilderness 1 BD = 1 Mountain.jpg|1 Battle Dragon giong to conquer a level 1 Mountain. Met. = 9, Med. = 8, Dra. = 9 egg.jpg|'9 wave attack:' 1st wave= 6400 LBM, 2nd-9th wave=1 spy; egg found in 7th wave; WC5, MED5, MET8 Wld2.PNG|Level 9 Savanna Wld1.PNG|Level 9 Lake wld3.PNG|Level 9 Lake wld4.PNG|Level 9 Savanna Captured.PNG|Metallury, Medicine & Weapons Calibration all at Level 5 ForestL10_8000BD.png|L10 Forest, Met., Med., Drag. L9, Weapon calibration L8, 8000BD. Also lost 12BD on another identical attack same day. L10-20000LBM-MetMed9Cal8.png|L10 hill, Met & Med. 9, Calibration 8. Won many times with 20000 LBM, no losses. lvl 5 wild.JPG|LBM & Mino defeating lvl 5 wild WC:3 Met:1 Med:0 Unbenannt.png|Its sooooo esay lake 7.png|lvl 7 lake with underpowered units but more of em confirmed.png|level 8 savanna Screen shot 2011-05-30 at 8.56.06 PM.png|Proof that 8000 BDs will have losses on a lvl 10 with maxed research and 5 star Screen shot 2011-05-30 at 9.25.33 PM.png|lvl 9 Hill, 4500 BDs, no losses, maxed research, also worked with 5500 BDs Screen shot 2011-05-30 at 9.59.29 PM.png|Lvl 10 Hill, 8500 BD, 100% Loot, 0 Losses, Max Research 110531.jpg|Lev 9 Wilderness beat with 5750 BD , L5 Met, L5 Drag, L5 Med lost 2 bds.jpg|Lvl 7 lake, 1003 BDs and 2 died :(, I have have Med 7, Metallurgy 6, Dragonry 5 Untitled11.png|Lvl 10 lake, Metalurgy lvl 7, Medicine lvl7 and Dragonry lvl 7 proof of stone d lvl 9.png|this is evidence to show stone dragon can defeat a lvl 7 wild (and lvl 4 anthro) DoA Lv5 Wild 1.jpg|Level 5 Wilderness success (with losses) Low Level Tech 1.jpg|Metallurgy 2, Calibration 1, Medicine 0 Untitled.jpg|lv 10 hills met8 med7 wc8 a.png|1300 Longbow Men win against level 7 hill. Weapons Cal. Level 3 Metalurgy Level 2 and Medicine level 3 doa01.jpg|100BD 850SSD 80AT with 3M/3M/3WC/4D DoA01.jpg|1,000 BD vs Lvl 7. Five star general. Dragonry Lvl. 8, Metallurgy Lvl. 8, Medicine Lvl. 5 Lake 10.jpg|Lake 10 - 13k BD - Met, Med, Dra, Wep 8 hill.jpg|Hill lvl 10 Battle Report.PNG|I know we aren't supposed to post losses, but this one shows information to counter the chart. On a level 10 wilderness, 7000 SSD's and 8000 BD's WILL have losses The chart states they don't as of June 21, 2011, but no dragonry is given. This is with Level 8 Dragonry, either you need 9 for no losses, or the information is incorrect (this isn't the first time this happened, simply the first one I posted. The other battle reports can be posted upon request.) level 10 wild.png|11,373 BDs : Metallurgy 5, Medicine 6, Dragonry 7 lvl9.png|Metalurgy 8, medicine 5, WC 7 dragons of atlantis.png|lake level 7 med1 10k bd lvl 10 wild.PNG|LVL 10 LAKE WITH 10,000 BATTLE DRAGONS LVL 7 WEAPONS CAL, LVL 7 METTURLGY, LVL 7 MEDICINE, LVL 7 DRAGONRY, PERFORMED THIS HUNDREDS OF TIMES LOOKING FOR EGGS AND DRAGON ARMOR Lvl 5 wilderness.jpg|wc-2 ; met-2 ; med-0 WildLVL9.jpg|LVL 9 Mountain Met 5 Med 5 WC 5 13888 LBM losses wildsteal1.jpg|jawun the liar 1 wildsteal2.jpg|jawun 2 lvl7-hit-wiki.JPG|Level 7 hill tackeled with 4 metallurgy, 3 medicine, 3 weapon calibration - 900 lbm and 40 porters Lv270.jpg|7 minators hit lv2. wilderness. 2 star. both research level are 1. confirmed at 08-22-11 2.jpg|LBM 25 with 12 porters. Metallurgy 2, Calibration 1, Medicine 0 Screenshot.png|Lv4 Mountain: 2 Met // 2 Cal // 0 Med lake6.gif|Lake lvl 6 2100SSD.png|2100 SSD 9 Weapons Calibration 10 Medicine 9 Metallurgy Please post screenshots of your victorious battle in this gallery. Please make the caption to your image your Metalurgy, Medicine, Weapons Calibration and Dragonry research levels. Please do not post the outcome of battles in which you lost troops. Category:level 11 Category:22000 Category:13000 Category:11000 Category:4100 Category:3000 Category:2100 Category:1000 Category:600 Category:600 Category:Brats Category:3000 Category:wilderness Category:anthropus camps